


Arizona

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Slow Build, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Suicidal Thoughts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз - якорь Дерека, но этого недостаточно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arizona

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arizona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277781) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



Стайлз молчит. Это то самое мирное молчание, которым Дерек может наслаждаться. 

Стайлз дышит глубоко и размеренно, с восхищением разглядывая чудесный вид на каньон, а его рука мягко лежит на чёрном меху на спине оборотня.

Дерек наслаждается чувством спокойствия. Наверное, именно поэтому он превращается (?) в волка. Ведь в этом состоянии его чувства обострены: он может по-настоящему прочувствовать красоту вокруг, слиться с природой. Такого умиротворения он не испытывал уже очень давно - с того времени, когда в его жизни ещё не было Пейдж. 

\- Изумительно, - тихо говорит Стайлз. 

Он не ждёт ответа, Дерек это знает. Возможно, парень даже не уверен, что сказал это вслух. Он просто не может больше молча наслаждается моментом. 

И Дерек с ним совершенно согласен.

Он хочет подольше остаться на Небесной тропе, чтобы полюбоваться видом, но Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом без своих сумасшедших идей. Он придумывает им (другое) собственное развлечение. 

\- Смотри внимательнее, - говорит он оборотню. 

Дерек не совсем понимает, что парень имеет в виду, пока они не доходят до смотровой площадки. Дерек немедленно превращается обратно в человека. Стайлз держит его вещи, пока он садится у обрыва и просто наслаждается природой.

Стайлз садится рядом, все ещё держа в руках одежду Дерека. Тот издает нервный скулящий звук, увидив, как близко к краю сидит парень. 

\- Расслабься. Хоть у меня и депрессия, я не собираюсь прыгать с обрыва. 

Возможно, он и не собирается, но его неуклюжесть все ещё волнует Дерека. Он знает, что у Стайлза нет мыслей о самоубийстве. Не тогда, когда все, чего он желает, - это вернуться к нормальной жизни. Перебороть темноту, что нависла над ним, словно туча.

Стайлз хочет, чтобы они оба справились с этим, но Дерек не уверен, что у него получится. Ему кажется, что для него уже поздно что-то менять. За его спиной слишком много неудач и похороненных тел. На его руках слишком много крови. Бесчисленное количество раз он просыпался по утрам, и все повторялось снова: он раз за разом терпел поражения.

Ему не следовало позволять Стайлзу приходить. Ведь он даже не догадывается, что это прощание, а у Дерека не хватает храбрости сказать ему об этом. 

Он не просто сбежал на неопределенное время, как Стайлз. Он уехал навсегда. Дерек не пытается сбежать, он пытается не погрязнуть в Бикон Хиллз. Там уже и так достаточно потерянных душ.

\- Я рад, что мы приехали сюда. Здесь здорово. 

Здесь на самом деле хорошо, но Дерек знает, что это не надолго. По крайней мере, не для него. Стайлз сохранит это воспоминание, будет вспоминать о нем каждый раз, когда его снова начнёт трясти темноте, а в его голове будут шептать неведомые голоса. Оно будет будет успокаивать его, уверяя в том, что на самом деле все хорошо. И это будет правдой. 

Но только не для Дерека. Он будет думать о тепле руки Стайлза на его одежде, пока вокруг них гуляет холодный ветер, а небо окрашивается в синий, розовый и оранжевый цвета. Он будет помнить запах его кожи, когда тот закрывает глаза, откидывает голову назад, и на его пухлых мягких губах расцветает лёгкая улыбка.

Дерек будет вспоминать обо всем этом, когда острые когти будут распарывать его грудь, а кровь хлынет из множества ран на его теле. Когда он упадёт на колени, пытаясь закрыть их руками, пока длинные когти будут распарывать его шею. Он будет вспоминать о Стайлзе и будет рад, что парень никогда не увидит его таким беззащитным снова.

Он будет думать об этом, делая последний вздох и кашляя кровью. Он никогда не отпустит это воспоминание. Ведь у него будет Стайлз. Не так, как хотелось бы, зато счастливый и навсегда рядом с ним.


End file.
